emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7630 (30th September 2016)
Plot Jai reads over his last text from Holly, struggling to comprehend what's happened. Priya tells her brother he doesn't need to be at work, but Jai insists he's fine, although Priya knows he isn't. Victoria assures Adam that Holly knew he loved her. Zak and Pete help out by keeping the farm ticking over on Cain's instruction. Moira tells Victoria she's going to go through Holly's room again and Victoria comforts her. Noah is determined to see Moira, but Charity is annoyed by his suggestion that Cain should move back in with Moira. Aaron arrives back from France, so he and Robert head up to the farm. Rhona worries about things been awkward at work now she and Paddy are divorcing. Pierce notices a picture frame is squint. Moira goes through Holly's drawers, searching for answers. She comes across a drawing Holly drew aged 5 years old. Adam begins to suspect Holly's new man was the one who gave her the drugs, but Moira has no idea who he is. Moira finds a packed suitcase with Holly's passport in it, leaving more question. Pierce asks Pearl if anyone has been in Smithy Cottage as things have been moved around. Victoria voices her worries about Adam coping to Robert, who assures her everyone will keep an eye on him. Cain tells Moira to leave finding answers to the police. Adam is annoyed to see Cain and reveals to Moira that Cain is seeing Charity. Pierce confronts Paddy about trespassing in Smithy, although Paddy reminds him it's technically his house. Rhona asks to speak to Paddy alone. Moira barely reacts to the news of Cain and Charity' relationship and Adam suggests Cain leave. Paddy explains to Rhona how he saw everything was different in Smithy and he went a bit mad when he realised it was no longer their home, but Chas made him have a good look at himself. Paddy apologises but explains he needed to do it to move on. Cain reveals to Charity that Moira now knows about them. Rhona tells Pierce that things with Paddy are sorted. Pierce insists she shouldn't let him off the hook, although Rhona explains watching them together is punishment enough. Moira finds one of Holly's T-shirts in the washing, which sets her tears off again. Noah appears at the farm and hugs Moira and gives her a card. Cain watches on as Noah tells Moira that Holly was lucky to have her. When Noah goes out to the car, Cain assures Moira it isn't her fault and cuddles her. Pierce warns Paddy that as a lawyer he knows how divorces can ruin men's lives. Adam asks for Aaron's help in finding out who's wedding Holly attended, and who with, convinced that's where she got the drugs from. Moira explains to Cain she should've known when she went into Holly's room with the tea, and maybe if an ambulance had been called then things would've turned out differently. Cain tries to reassure her it would still have been too late. Moira blames Cain for calling Holly a worthless junkie. Cain goes to leave but Moira stops him, saying she and Holly needed him. Moira punches Cain before ordering him out of the house. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Moira's bedroom, living room, kitchen, yard and Holly's bedroom *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Consulting room and reception Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes